


Exotic Beauty

by Little_Opti



Category: Transformers, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: AU, How do I tag?, I Was Bored When I Wrote This, M/M, Megatron might be flirting, Optimus is being feisty, What Was I Thinking?, heat cycle, mild language?, no one knows what they are, overprotective creator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Opti/pseuds/Little_Opti
Summary: Megatron stumbles upon something he’s never seen before. A beauty unlike any other. And this beauty just so happens to be Optimus.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> When one writes something else instead trying to finish the other fanfics. T^T I need so much help.

Exotic Beauty

Megatron stood as if he were petrified by the scene before him. Shuttering his optics as if that would fix a malfunction. After all, There was no way what he was seeing was real! It would go against all that was natural within his and other mechas worlds! But no matter how many times he shuttered his optics nothing would change!

A creature like no other stood in a energon spring as Hadeen’s rays shone down on him. Audial shells moving around slightly as a tail lazily swished around. The energon making the red and blue plating glisten as if it were polished to perfection. Megatron wasn’t sure whether to be repulsed at the appendages or not. But going by the growing heat behind his spike’s cover he wasn’t. He was actually intrigued on how it would feel to nibble on the audial shells and the reactions that would come from such actions. 

Taking a slight step forward to get a better view of the other he accidentally stepped on a branch making a loud cracking sound which seemed to echo in the silence of the air. The tail instantly stilling as the others helm whipped towards his direction. For a moment it felt like time had stopped. As if everything stilled as the two looked into each other’s optics. And just as quickly the moment was ruined as the smaller of the two hissed at him as their plating flared in a attempt to appear bigger. Though it wasn’t going to intimidate Megatron for he was quite large and obviously larger then this......mech?

His dermas lifted up into a smirk as the other snarled their fangs showing as their tail swished agitatedly. What an interesting find this one was. 

“Now, now,” Megatron said soothingly as he held up his servos. After all, it was most likely best to appear friendly then threatening. Well if he wanted to coax the lithe beauty back with him. “No need to fear me.” 

The other simply narrowed their optics hissing and snarling even more. He at first thought that the other hadn’t understood him. That perhaps they couldn’t even speak to him. Dread filled him at that thought but was quickly forgotten as a melodious voice came from the smaller one tinted in anger.

“I do not fear you!” The other hissed out as he bared his denta at Megatron. His tail swishing to side to side as his audial shells flattened down to his helm. Megatron couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the beauty before him. His spark pulsing in anticipation at the challenge to come. It seemed this little one was full of surprises and spirit. But all that did was feed his urge to claim the lithe frame before him. 

“If you don’t fear me then why do you stand so far away from my reach?” He questioned smirking at the low growl he was given in response. To suddenly yelp out in shock as the other dashed at him with such speed he wasn’t able to back away in time as he was tackled down. 

“Don’t underestimate me.” The other growled out dentals bared. Faceplate very close to his as he straddled his waist. The heat radiating off the smaller form both physically and metaphorically speaking was satisfying in a way. The sensation making it hard for his servos to not stray to forbidden areas. 

Megatron stared a grin slowly replacing his shock. Apparently provoking the smaller one was all it took for him to approach. The other gave a snarl at the grinning grey mech. He clearly wasn’t too pleased for Megatron’s dumb grin. 

The brightly colored beauty clicked his glossa in distaste. “How vexing you are.” 

“And how beautiful you are.” Megatron said his engine thrumming soothingly. His tone slightly lower making it seem as if he were purring out each word. His servos inching ever slowly to the tempting wiggling appendage. The other ignored him at first to only yelp out in shock with a shudder. 

Those blue optics brightening as his mouth hung open in a quiet gasp. Soon those optics narrowed gaze directed at Megatron who gave an amused smirk. The clawed servos curling scratching the grey mechs paint off. The same melodious voice speaking up in repressed rage. “You fragger.” 

Megatron tilted his helm giving a fake confused look. “Oh and what makes me such a ‘fragger’, little beauty?” His voice clearly showing how much he enjoyed toying with the other. 

Growling the smaller one tried to get up only to give a quiet whimper and shudder. That slagging grey mech still hasn’t let go of his tail! Lowering his body he was flush against the warm grey plating hissing out a demand. “Let go of my tail.”

“Oh what was that? I didn’t hear you.” The smug bastard was enjoying this. Grinding his denta together he spoke again voice louder with a snarl.

“I. Said. Let. Go. Of. My. Tail!” The large grey mech gave a hum. Oh how delightful the others reactions were. So feisty and clearly not afraid of his imposing size. 

“Hmm? Should I?” Megatron mused aloud smirking slightly at the narrowing blue optics. The blue audial shells twitching at times giving away the smaller ones annoyance. His grip over the tail slightly loosen. The brightly colored beauty hissing out a insult. “You slagging glitch!”

“Oh I wouldn’t be rude now, little beauty.” Megatron replied tightening his grip while ever so slowly lifting his servo up then down once. The hissing ceased as a whine escaped from those plump blue kissable dermas. Audial shells flattening as the others cheeks glowed with embarrassment. 

“Any more insults left?” The quick shake of the others helm for “no” made Megatron grin in victory. “Good boy.” He said as if he was praising a pet.

The red and blue beauty snarling at the praise. He wasn’t some kind of pet! He is a sentient being just like this irritating mech! Oh how much he wished he could retaliate against the offending praise. His claws slightly digging into the thick plating as he held his glossa back. 

“What might be your designation, little beauty?” 

“As if I’d tell you.” The other said jerking his helm to one direction averting those red optics. 

“Oh really? And why not?” He asked giving a quizzical look as one digit rubbed along the warm appendage. The smaller frame twitching while lightly biting his lower derma. 

“Release me.” The voice not as loud or demanding, but quiet and pleading him to let go of his tail. Audial shells lowered down as his blue servos curled up into a ball. “Please.” 

Megatron thought for a moment on whether to comply with the plea or not to. But the way it was said and the slight trembling of the other made him let go of the appendage. “Fine, but only because you asked so kindly.” 

And in that moment the lithe frame was up and running away. Turning back to glance at the grey mech who seemed to be in shock. It was petty but the red and blue beauty couldn’t help, but be slightly childish. He stuck out his glossa then quickly disappeared into the dense forest. 

Megatron was still dazed as the little beauty rushed off. He wasn’t sure whether to be enrage or disapoinnted at himself for letting the captivating beauty go. But he still felt as if it was strange. He has heard of many tales all detailing some mystical beast, but never had he heard of a beast that resembled a mech or femme with audial shells and a tail. 

“What are you, little beauty?”

———

“What is wrong Optimus?” A imposing blue and white mech with blue audial shells and a long appendage colored mostly blue except for the tip to be white. The red and blue beauty lifted his helm looking to the blue optics that gave away the older ones worry. The already drooping tail drooping more as his audial shells flatten even more to his helm. 

“Sire...” He whispered out quietly unable to hide his distress. The thin frown changing into a warming smile that was rarely seen. “Optimus what ever is on your mind, please know I will always listen.” 

Optimus sighed his gaze lowing onto the ground. The end of his tail curling slightly. How was he suppose to tell his sire that he had been seen?! 

Taking the silence as a answer Optimus sire’s shoulders slumped faintly in defeat. “Alright if you are not ready to speak to me, then at least speak to our healer. Even if he isn’t able to help he’ll always lend an audial shell for those who wish to vent.” 

And with that his sire left to issue patrols to the warriors. Optimus would have joined had he only been allowed to. Sadly, his sire had never let him become one in fear of something happening him. Which of course he always thought was stupid. 

Giving out a tired huff Optimus peered out of the tent. Optics following the movements of those in the pack. Everyone walking around assisting in anyway they could, and what was he doing? Hiding in his sire’s tent while pouting about the humiliation he had been given. He quickly shook his helm at the image of the smirking grey mech with a snarl. Maybe talking to Ratchet would be for the best. At least he’d be able release some of his humiliation. Lifting his helm up Optimus stepped out of the safety of the tent making a beeline towards the large tent that was two tents away from his sire’s. 

The sky was starting to become an orange hue as Hadeen started to lower. The crackling of a fire and the scent of a stew reaching him. Making sure to greet any who greeted him with a pleasant smile. Finally he peered into the tent. Taking notice of the herbs hanging around and newly cleaned tools. “Ratchet?” He called out tentatively. 

“What?” Came the gruff voice that sounded snappy. Optimus chuckled before walking in quickly spotting the red and white healer on the far left corner with a scowl. The scowl softening at the sight of Optimus. “Something you need to vent?” He inquired without hesitating. 

Optimus gave a sheepish smile. It seems to him the old healer knew him well enough to just take a glance and guess why he came. “Yes,” he paused before continuing. “If you have the time of course.”

Ratchet looked at him with a smile. “Kid, you know I have the time to listen to you.” 

Optimus laughed. Well he supposed he should have know Ratchet would listen to him. After all, Ratchet was a carrier figure for him. Always being so overprotective of him and worrying over the tiniest wounds. “Then I suppose I should start talking.” He joked while the healer chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

Megatron was still dumbfounded with his find. The little beauty filling his processor as questions formed. Even when he reread some old textures, he couldn’t find an answer! It was like they didn’t exist! But, that was impossible! He know what he saw, and what he saw wasn’t some hallucination! He growled out in frustration as his field rippled. 

The clicks of heels growing closer, only angering him even more. He wasn’t even interested to know who they belonged to. After all, there was only one Seeker, who tried his patience time and time again. And quite frankly, he wasn’t in the mood for any teasing. “Megatron~” The voice purred out as their engines rumbled. 

The grey mech only glaring as he saw the slim seeker smirk towards him. “What do you want Starscream?” He growled out, while his EM field pressed close to his frame. 

The sleek Seeker scowled his wings twitching with his displeasure. Why was it so hard to be treated the way he should be?! He’s a very attractive mech, but Megatron just couldn’t see that! Shaking his helm, Starscream in-vented and ex-vented soon giving a sultry smile. No matter, he could play it cool. “I merely wanted to check upon you,” The Seeker said, placing his servos on both shoulders. “or am I not allowed to?” Starscream continued, giving a whine at that thought.

Megatron clenched his denta to the point it hurt. Really, why was it Starscream couldn’t just leave him in peace?! And all because he’s trying to seduce him! HA, the sleek Seeker may have the looks, but his personality would never entice him! “I don’t believe I need you to worry over me.” He replied coldly. 

Starscream growled out, his wings rising as his optics brighten. His plating bristling at the rejection. With a turn of his heel, Starscream stalled away, field bursting out in rage.

Megatron rolled his optics, uncaring for the upset seeker. He was merely stating a fact. It wasn’t his fault if Starscream was so easily insulted. After all, there are more pressing matters to attend to. Such as finding out what that little beauty is! Or cleaning his weapons! So many other things to do, but yet he seemed occupied with thoughts of that lithe frame. A heat growing behind his spike panel, so maybe he should have the courtesy to not get hot and bothered in such an open space. But, hey could anyone really blame him, after seeing such an alluring being?! 

Groaning, Megatron shifted his position, one large servo still holding a pad, while the other propped his helm up. Optics dulling slightly as he skimmed through the text, only sighing in frustration. How elusive could these creatures be?! The missing knowledge making things even worst. How was he suppose to interact with the pretty little beauty, if there wasn’t a single data pad about them?! Shaking his helm, Megatron encouraged himself to stay patient. He has overcome greater odds before, compare to those times, this is child’s play! 

Setting aside the pad, he stood up stretching out. All this thinking wasn’t doing him any good. A training session was in order! Perhaps he should ask if Lugnut or Strika would be so kind to indulge in one match? Or maybe Blitzwing? Any of them would prove a challenge, but which one would prove the most?

~

Ratchet listened to Optimus tale, only interrupting at first to clarify a thing or two. At the end though, he seemed about ready to start lecturing him. And Primus only knew what the healer was thinking! Optimus audio shells flatten, seeing how Ratchet was frowning at him with his arms crossed. 

Ratchet for a moment falter in his resolve to lecture the youngling, before squashing the feeling. “Optimus, what were you thinking?!” He said, tone giving away his worry.

Optimus flinched, his shoulders squaring as he seemed to get small. His tail lowered as he looked at the ground. Oh, he felt so embarrassed and mad at himself! He should have heeded the healers warning, but even so he was just too curious! Ratchet sighed, shaking his helm. “I’m sorry Ratchet.” Optimus muttered out looking so dejected.

“Kid, I don’t think you should be apologizing to me.” Ratchet said, rubbing his helm. Really, younglings these days. Optimus nodded his helm his frame tensing at the implication. “Do you think he’ll be mad?” He asked quietly.

Ratchet thought for a moment, mulling over his answer, before shrugging. “Only after knowing your fine.” There was no reason to hold back. After all, it was better to be honest then tell a lie. The younger whimpered at the thought of his sire angry at him. 

Huffing, Ratchet pat Optimus shoulder smiling thinly at the youngling. “I never said I’d leave you alone.” He offered, chuckling at the shocked expression Optimus gave. 

Without much hesitation, Optimus leaned forward nuzzling against white and red plating as he purred happily. “Thank you, Ratchet.” Ratchet shook his helm, petting Optimus with familiarity. “No problem, Optimus.”

The two just stayed like that. A familiar silence hanging over them, one that wasn’t awkward but nice. Sadly, their moment was ruined as the two were startled at a snicker. Quickly, both turned to the entrance of the tent, the familiar colors of blue and orange speaking for themselves. Ratchet snarled at the newcomer, very much mad about being rudely interrupted. Optimus on the other hand, inwardly groaned not in the mood to deal with him. 

“Sentinel, I’ll have you know I don’t much appreciate you barging in here without announcing yourself!” Ratchet growled out, his tail moving agitatedly. While his plating flared out as he glared at the insolent youngling. Sentinel sneered at the healer, not happy at the attitude. “Is that how you treat one of our warriors, healer!” He spat out, hissing as he tried to loom over the old healer.

“No, I only treat the foolish ones with little respect!” He countered not backing down from the idiot. This was his domain, and no one was going to save the fool from his wrath! Sentinel bristled at the insult, walking threateningly towards Ratchet. Only stopping when Optimus stepped in between the two. His arms crossed as he glared at the other, baring his fangs in warning. They may be of the same tribe, but he wasn’t going to let Sentinel hurt Ratchet! Slag the rules, if Sentinel wanted to make enemies of everyone, then so be it! It’d be his own fault in the end!

Wisely, Sentinel backed down, but still glared at the medic who was smirking smugly at him. Yelping out as he was whacked from behind. Snarling, he turned around only to freeze as a yellow femme glared at him. Her tail swishing in agitation, while her ears twitched. “How many times have I told you, to stop antagonizing the healer!” She said. 

“B-but Elita! He insulted me!” Sentinel protested, looking at the other two for help. Both Optimus and Ratchet quickly looked away, not wanting to be glared at next. Elita snarled, shaking her helm. “And rightfully so. Remember, don’t anger the one that heals you!”

The reprimand quickly shutting up Sentinel, who lowered his helm in shame. With one more glare, Elita-1 looked at the other two bowing her helm apologetically. “Forgive my mate, he just doesn’t know when to show respect, healer.” 

Ratchet waved a servo, not really offended of the other. After all, he has already grown used to the disrespect from Sentinel. “It’s fine. Just make sure he knows I won’t hesitate to throw a tool at him, next time.” Ratchet warned giving a weak glare at the sulking mass behind Elita.

Elita-1 smiled gratefully to the healer, before looking at Optimus. The other shrugging at her. “I can’t stay mad. I mean, I do know Sentinels character, Elita.” He said grinning at the yellow femme, who snorted at the look. 

“That’s true.” She said, easily agreeing with their friend without hesitating. Sentinel sputtering out in indignation. The other three laughing as Sentinel began pouting. 

With a sigh of content, Optimus wiped away a few stray tears of coolant. Oh, it always was fun seeing Sentinels and Elita-1s interactions. Though, he also felt a pang of jealousy and sadness when watching the both too. Oh, he wish he had the same relationship with another. To be able to tease each other, cuddle, and talk away into the early joors of the morning. Pushing away those thoughts, Optimus turned to focus on the reasoning for their visit. “Time to fuel?” He asked already strolling over to the entrance. 

Elita-1 only nodding while still laughing lightly. The scent of the stew filling the air making his tanks rumble. Making the others chuckle as he lowered his helm in embarrassment. “I suppose we should take that as a compliment.” Elita joked, grabbing Sentinels servo. 

“Don’t I always give you compliments?” Optimus replied, smiling at her as they all made their way to the bonfire. The group talking as they neared the rest of their tribe. A few times stopping to wave at another tribe member. Or even nuzzling those that were considered family. 

The imposing sight of Ultra sitting near the pot, two empty spots on either of his side. Optimus quickly sat on his sire’s right leaning into his side with a purr. Ultra looked at him his optics softening at the sight his own purr answering his creations. Ratchet on the other servo, sat on Ultra Magnus’s left. Smiling at the sight of the two. And with that their dinner began without a hitch. 

The elders of the tribe telling stories, while music played as they fueled. Some laughing, while others cried depending on the story. Others leaning into each other’s side without a problem. The young cubs giggling or dancing around as the stars shined above their small helms. A few having to be reprimanded for getting too close to the fire. Optimus, looked around smiling at the scene. It was so nice to see everyone so happy. To see the young cubs enjoy this time they all had together. To see the beauty of the night sky. Unconsciously, he began humming to himself, not even realizing a few stopped to listen to him. 

Ultra Magnus nudged him gently, chuckling as he spoke to him. “Optimus, your humming again.”

Optimus flushed covering his faceplate, while the others laughed lightly. A few suggesting he sing for them, while others smiled at him. Optimus could only shake his helm, too embarrassed to sing for them now. Whines answering him, while Ultra shook his helm with a small smile. “Now, now, everyone let’s not embarrass my son anymore then he already feels.” Ultra Magnus said. The group giving in to let Optimus recover from his embarrassment, while others sang instead. 

“Thank you, sire.” Optimus muttered out with a grateful smile. Ultra Magnus shook his helm, his smile growing wider. “There’s no need to thank me, Optimus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY UPDATED THIS!!!! I FEEL SO MUCH BETTER WITH HAVING AN UPDATE FOR THIS STORY!!


	3. Chapter 3

Megatron sighed out, optics dimming as he thought of the conversation he had with shockwave two orns ago. Helm resting in the palm of his servo, as his frame relaxed into the cushioned seat. 

_“Shockwave?” The grey mech called out, peering into the spacious living room. The mech in need of many answers, and there was only one who could even supply a small one. Shockwave, a mech who was solitary and preferred the company of utter silence compared to the livelihood of others. The mech only possessing one optic and no faceplate. Though, the scientist could still give expressions as impossible as that sounded._

_“Yes?” The monotone voice came, a helm peeking out from another room, single red optic trained on Megatron. The purple scientist’s optic widened for a brief moment before schooled back into a neutral gaze. Stepping towards the mech who helped him so many times. “Megatron, something you need?”_

_The grey mech smirked, obviously pleased at how direct Shockwave was. A mech who didn’t bother with pleasantries and went straight to the point. “As a matter of fact, I do.” Megatron stated stepping into the living room, optics staring at the plain walls, before looking at the purple mech._

_Shockwave tilted his helm to the side, gesturing for the grey mech to take a seat. Complying, Megatron took a seat, servos folded neatly in his lap. The scientist taking a seat across from him. “What is it that you need?” The purple mech asked, optics focused on the larger mech._

_“What I need are answers.”_

_“Answers relating to what exactly?” Shockwave countered, the request gaining his interest. Megatron leaned back, optics brightening briefly before he answered. “Answers to the possibility of a certain creatures existence.”_

_“Depends upon the creature you’re referring to.”_

_“How about a creature that looks like a mech, but with audial shells like a cybercat and a tail?” Shockwave hummed, processor working with what little information he had. Optic dimming as he thought of the possibility. After a few moments, he finally gave an answer. “While, I’d say that’s ridiculous, I have no way to truly ignore the possibility. After all, we haven’t seen the entirety of our world. For all we know, there may be mechanimals that could mimic the voice of us. Or camouflage itself from danger.”_

The thought annoyed him to no end. Not being able to gain even an ounce of knowledge was frustrating. Not to mention his processor kept wondering back to those tantalizing hips. Or the heat of that small frame. The feel of the wiggling appendage, or the sweet voice. His dreams invaded with the idea of kissing and nibbling at those pouty dermas. Of the possibility of the little beauty withering in pleasure as he moaned out his designation.

Growling out, he shook his helm the need to walk about in silence growing. At least then he wouldn’t be bothered by pestering mecha. Especially that whiny Starscream. The screechy Seeker never learning his boundaries. “A walk wouldn’t hurt.” He muttered to himself, before stretching out his long limbs. And if his spark swirled at the prospect of seeing the brightly colored beauty, who could really blame him?

~

Optimus mewled softly, burying his faceplate into the soft mesh that covered him. His sire looking back at him with a small smile. A servo gently rubbing at his audial shells, his creation purring as he leaned into the touch. But, the brief moment of happiness faded as Ratchet spoke. “Ultra, his heat is fast approaching.” He reminded, his dermas pursed to a thin line.

Ultra Magnus frowned, his servo stilling before resuming its movement at the small whine Optimus gave. No matter how many stellar cycles pasted, he always saw his sparkling. His sparkling who lighted up his gloomy orns, who always ran to him for safety. Who was always so insistent on gaining his attention. “I know Ratchet.” He calmly said, optics not looking at the red and white mech.

“What do you plan to do? You can’t keep him in your tent for the entire duration of the heat.” The old healer said, giving a pointed look at the chieftain with his arms crossed. Ultra stayed quiet, contemplating on what he should say. 

Huffing in irritation at the possibility of some stranger touching his son. He would never allow some mech to touch his creation. The mere idea making him growl out lowly. But, he couldn’t make Optimus stay cooped up within his tent either! Oh Primus, What was he to do?! He sighed out, helm shaking slowly as he gave an answer reluctantly. “As of right now I have no clue.”

Ratchet nodded, not even in the mood to prob for more. His optics straying towards Optimus as a fond smile appeared. It was like he was looking at the new born cub all over again. “Well, let’s think together.” He mentioned before the two fell into a comfortable silence of watching Optimus. 

——

Optimus yawned out, stretching as he glanced around for his sire. When he didn’t see the familiar white and blue colors he shrugged, assuming he had just left. His tail curling at the end, while swishing lazily around. Well, he could use a quick wash. Optimus thought as he frowned at the dirt covering his plating. “I suppose I should pay a trip to the spring.” He muttered, before promptly standing up and scurrying to the woods. Being careful in not raising suspicion from the others, who were already setting out to accomplish whatever task given to them. 

His audial shells twitching at every sound, sometimes even imagining them to be made from the large grey mech. Those thoughts immediately making him flush in embarrassment. That slagger really humiliated him! A quiet growl leaving his intake as he sped up. Not caring for the noise he was surely making. All he wanted was a wash and the feeling to disappear. Especially the heated feeling of embarrassment at having his tail toyed with! 

The spring already in view, as he huffed out in irritation. Shuddering at the cool temperature as he took a step in the spring. Before only his shoulders and helm were above the energon. A sigh of content slipping past his dermas as he the coolness surrounded his frame. Perhaps, he should have been more mindful about his surroundings, or he wouldn’t have missed the large mech gazing at him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Yeah!  
> Next chapter is going to deal more with Optimus’ heat.

**Author's Note:**

> Well anyways this will probably be updated at random times until I can (hopefully) finish my other multi chapter fanfics.


End file.
